A device in which individual sheets are arranged in a shingled arrangement and are provided together with an additional coating is known from WO 2015/147262 A1.
A device by means of which a material web is separated into sections at perforated points is known from DE 697 33501 T2. In that case, rods are moved linearly or by pivoting movements in a plane the surface normal of which corresponds to the direction of transport of the material web. The rods thus move exclusively orthogonally to the material web.
DE 692 03 913 T2 discloses a separating device for separating perforated paper, in which the paper is held by friction on the lateral surface of a roller.
DE 20 2005 021 655 U1 and DE 197 31 364 A1 each disclose a cutting device for cutting paper webs.
DE 10 2009 058 334 A1 discloses a laminating machine having a separating device.
WO 2008/061379 A1 discloses a laminating machine which is modular in construction and includes a lamination source for laminating material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,497 B2 discloses a laminating machine by means of which sheets can be laminated on two sides. One roll of laminating material is provided for each side.
EP 1 764 329 A2 discloses a processing machine in which printing substrate is unwound from a roll and cut into sheets, and is then processed, for example laminated. A reel changer may be provided for unwinding the printing substrate.
DE 103 56 028 A1 discloses a reel changer for a printing machine.
A device for laminating paper webs is known from EP 0 235 790 B1. Said device comprises a simple roll unwinder with web tension control for the laminating material.
A laminating device for laminating hollow bodies using laminating material is known from DE 10 2012 112 000 A1. In said device, a plurality of sensors is used for controlling web tension, among other things. A control mechanism is provided for monitoring the edge.
A laminating device for laminating a web in which the web tension of the laminating material is adjusted by means of a dancer roller is known from EP 0 165 824 B1.
A laminating machine having a sheet feeder is known from DE 10 2010 037 592 A1. Said document discloses either singulating the sheets or placing them in a shingled arrangement. Based on this arrangement, a corresponding material web is then produced.
EP 2 383 117 A1 discloses a laminating machine having a sheet feeder. Said document discloses arranging the sheets either edge-to-edge or in a shingled fashion. Based on this arrangement, a corresponding material web is then produced.
EP 0 586 642 B1 discloses a laminating machine having a sheet feeder. Said document discloses either separating the sheets or arranging them edge-to-edge or in a shingled fashion. Based on this arrangement, a corresponding material web is then produced.
A laminating machine for laminating sheet-type material is known from WO 01/87599 A1. Said document discloses creating a laminated material web from individual sheets by means of a web-type laminating material, and then generating individual sheets from the material web by a separation extending over its entire width.
A device with which a web-type material is provided with shaped pieces of a laminating material is known from DE 199 83 168 T1. Shapes are punched out of a web-type laminating material in a continuous process, and the resulting waste is removed. The punched-out shapes are then applied to the web-type material.
A device by means of which sections of a film are cut off and are laminated to sheets is known from WO 2004/096541A1. Neither a reel changer nor a second lamination source for laminating material is known.
A method by which paper is cut from a roll and is then laminated on both sides and subsequently cut into individual signatures is known from WO 2015/055858A1.
A reel changer with pivotable roll holding stations, which is intended for applying laminating film to foamed material, is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,547 A.
A separating device for separating sections from a material web is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,228 A.
A processing device with web edge aligner and dancer roller is known from JP H09 109359.